While the prior art is replete with fences and barriers of various types, a need remains for a barrier that can prevent individuals from crossing the barrier, i.e. a pedestrian barrier, and at the same time resist vehicle crash impacts. It would also be desirable if such a barrier could be built on virtually any type of terrain and not require concrete or anything else necessary in order to anchor or attach it to the ground.